This invention relates to miniature accelerometers for medium accuracy applications. There is a need for small and inexpensive accelerometers for use in tactical systems, such as the miniature accelerometers required in smart artillery and mortar operation where large stocks of rounds and accelerometers may be expended. A tactical accelerometer for such applications may be considered to be a medium quality instrument, but must have about five orders of magnitude dynamic range and be operable in a high vibration environment and over a wide temperature range.